coming home
by caz1969
Summary: Sara leaves a message for Grissom, Sara is coming home, But will things still be as when they last saw each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a 2 chapter ff or maybe a 3 chapter**

Grissom walked through the park with Bruno, it was 7am and no one else was about,

Bruno was running from Grissom to the stick he was throwing for the dog and back to Grissom,

As Grissom threw the stick for the third time his cell phone rang,

It was an anonymous number , "Grissom", he said as Bruno came bouncing back to him with the stick,

At first he thought there was no one on the other end of the phone, but he could hear something in the back ground,

When Grissom took the stick from Bruno he said, "Good boy", Bruno then barked telling Grissom to throw it again.

"Hello", he said into the phone, but no reply so he closed the phone over and put it into his trouser pocket then he throw the stick for Bruno to fetch again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles away Sara sat looking at the phone she had just hung up,

She had tears in her eyes as she sat up in bed, waking up from another nightmare as she did every night,

Two days before she had sat with the phone in her hand, thinking of what to say to Grissom when he answered,

But she never got to dial the number,

This time she dialled the number but when she heard his voice she froze and hung up,

Sara turned and put the volume up on the radio by her bed,

Listening to music was better than the silence in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom opened the door and they both walked into the empty house,

Bruno was getting used to his early morning walks in the park when Grissom wasn't working,

Grissom wasn't sleeping when he wasn't working, not that he was off much, but Catherine and Brass told him to go home many times after Sara had left,

His two friends were worried about him, all he did was work, well he did that before but he would sleep in his office instead of going home, with Catherine or Brass taking turns each taking Bruno out and feeding him.

Then one day Catherine opened Grissom's office door to find him crying, with his head on the desk, he looked terrible and Catherine had had enough of watching her friend falling apart,

Catherine called Brass and they took Grissom home and told him he was to sleep in his bed and they would come back later to cook him a meal.

Catherine true to her word, came back later with Brass and cooked them a meal, and they all sat down, not a lot was said during the meal, and when Brass took Bruno for a walk, or should that be Bruno took Brass for a walk as Catherine had said watching them walk towards the park,

Grissom sat on the sofa and smirked as Catherine said that about Brass, Catherine turned her head round and smiled, that was the first time in a month she had seen a smile, well not a full smile but it was a start, she thought.

Catherine cleaned the plates up when brass was out and had told Grissom he was to dry, well I do this in my own house myself so you should at least help me, she had said looking at Grissom on the sofa.

They both stood in the kitchen, Catherine washing the dishes and Grissom drying when a plate slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor, Grissom let the towel fall to the floor and started to cry,

Catherine took his hand and led him to the sofa sitting beside him on the sofa telling him that she wished she could do something to find Sara, but Grissom looked at her and told her no she will come home in her own time.

When Brass came back with Bruno Catherine was on the sofa by herself, "Shower", Catherine said as Jim looked around,

Jim slept on the sofa that night as Catherine had to get back for Lindsay.

After four months Grissom was back at work, he would come in and get on with his work, he would stay late but Catherine always made sure he went home and didn't sleep in his office.

Sara was never mentioned, well not in front of Grissom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara had arrived at her new place for just now,

When she left the lab that night all she thought about was that kiss,

She could still taste him as she sat in the cab to the airport,

Sitting at the airport she waited for her flight watching everyone as they went about there business in the airport,

She smiled as she watched a couple kissing goodbye and thought maybe she should have told Grissom she was leaving and he was with her at the airport, but she knew if she had told him about her leaving that he would have tried to get her to stay and she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes as she told him she was going and that was the end of it, not the end of them she hoped, she still loved him she always would love him, and she prayed he would wait till she came back home and they could get on with there lives,

But right now she had to get away from work from the nightmares she was having and to sort herself out.

Sara heard her flight being called and as she walked to the gate her cell phone rang, she didn't look at the phone she let it ring out then switched it off.

She knew it would be Grissom, but she couldn't talk to him or she would have not got that flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom opened the back door and threw the stick out into the back yard for Bruno,

He went into the fridge and took a bottle of water from the top shelf, as he closed the fridge door his cell phone rang again,

Taking the phone from his pocket and looking at it, noticing it must be the same person as before, he placed it on the table and let it ring until it stopped,

Taking a drink of water and putting the bottle down on the table he looked at the phone as it bleeped,

Picking the phone up and listening to the voicemail his face lit up and he smiled as he heard her voice,

_Gil it's me it's Sara, I….I don't know how to say this, I… Gil I want to come home if you will still have me, my flight gets in at 3pm I will understand if you are not there. I will text you the flight details._

Grissom closed the phone over and put the phone back down on the table, _Sara is coming home, _he thought as the smile got bigger on his face.

"Bruno", Grissom shouted,

Bruno came running to Grissom, "We need to get you and this place cleaned up boy, mummy is coming home" he said, Bruno licked his face and Grissom laughed, the first time he had laughed since that day Sara kissed him,

Grissom got Bruno cleaned up and cleaned all the things lying around away, he looked round the house and smiled then went for a shower,

Grissom stood in front of the mirror after his shower, he touched his lips with his hand, closing his eyes and thinking of that last kiss, he opened his eyes and sighed, he didn't want to think of anything else apart from continuing that kiss and being with Sara.

Grissom looked around the house it was the cleanest it had been since Sara had left, then he looked at his cell phone it was a text with flight details.

Bruno sat looking at Grissom all cleaned up,

"Come here boy, I won't be long and I will be home with Sara soon", he said as he hugged Bruno,

Grissom left his house leaving Bruno sitting wagging his tail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara closed the phone over and sat back in the chair, _what if he doesn't come_, she thought as she looked at the phone in her hand.

Sara went and had a shower, when she came out she stood in front of the mirror, looking at her lips she thought back to the last kiss she had with Grissom, not caring who saw them she just wanted to kiss him and go, and now all she wanted to do was kiss him again and tell him she is sorry.

Sara got her things together and closed the door of the flat she had rented out in her time in San Francisco.

TBC

hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and let me know what you think

thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom parked his car at the airport he took out his cell phone and sat listening to the voice mail again,

**This was just going to be 2 chapters but a third will follow ******

**Thanks to everyone for reading, and leaving your comments it means a lot to know what you think of it **

Grissom parked his car at the airport he took out his cell phone and sat listening to the voice mail again,

He had listened to the message twice then looking at his watch he got out the car,

As Grissom made his way across the car park smiling he was felt nervous,

_I can't wait to hold her in my arms, _he thought as he made his way across the car park,

But he was too busy thinking of Sara he walked straight out in front of a car,

The car hit him side on and Grissom fell onto the bonnet and then to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara was standing waiting on her baggage she was looking around for Grissom, but couldn't see him,

As she picked up her suitcase she felt someone behind her,

She smiled and turned her head quickly,

But it was a man, who was looking for his suitcase,

Sara picked her case up and walked towards the exit,

_He isn't coming, _she thought as she waked out to the parked cabs,

_Maybe I should wait a bit longer, traffic might be bad and he is running late, _she thought as she walked back into the airport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The driver stopped the car and got out the car, running round to the front of the car, as Grissom stood up,

"I'm so sorry, but you just walked straight out in front of me", the driver said,

"My fault, I'm sorry, are you ok", Grissom said looking at the man standing in front of him,

"Yes, I am fine, but are you hurt, I should call an ambulance", the man said as Grissom winced and bent over holding his side,

"No, no I need to go into the airport", Grissom said as he stood up straight and took a step forward then stopping and bending over, his side ached but he needed to go get Sara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara looked at her watch, she had stood watching out for Grissom, Sara sighed and picked up her case,

Looking around one more time, _maybe I should just get a flight back to San Francisco_, she thought as she kept looking out for Grissom_._

Five minutes later Sara walked out and got into a cab,

_I will call Nick and ask if I can stay over for one night, _she thought as she got into the cab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom left the driver at the car and walked towards the terminal, his side was hurting, he could hear the driver shouting something at him, but never turned round he just kept on walking.

Looking at the arrivals board then his watch, "Iv missed her", he said out loud,

Looking round for Sara he had a tear in his eye,

He went up to the customer services desk and asked them to put a call out for a Miss Sara Sidle,

He stood looking round but no she wasn't here, he asked them to put the call out one more time, but nothing, he thanked the lady at customer services and made his way to his car,

Still holding his side, he pulled out his cell phone, and looked at it, _please call me Sara, _he thought as he stopped and pressed the number one button on his cell phone, _I will try her old number, _he thought, he held the phone to his ear but all he heard was a no connection tone just like the sound he got when he tried to call Sara many times when she left.

Back in his car he hit the steering wheel then he winced as he held his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sara had called Nick's cell phone but it was turned off,

Sara got the cab driver to take her to Nick's address, but when she got there and knocked on the door, she got no answer,

Sara got back in the cab and asked the driver to take her to the lab,

_I don't really want to go here but if I could just leave a message for Nick to call me, _she thought as the driver made his way to the lab.

The cab pulled up outside the lab Sara got out and looked around, a few people were about but no one she knew, as she walked into the reception area she saw Judy smile and stand up, "Sara, it's great to see you", Judy said,

Sara smiled and said, "Judy I can't stay long can I leave a note for Nick",

"Sara Nick is on holiday he isn't due back for another two days", Judy said

Sara sighed, "Can I have a pen and paper please Judy and will you give this to Warrick for me, he isn't on holiday is he?", she said as Judy handed her a pen and piece of paper.

"No he is around somewhere, I can get him for you", Judy said taking the piece of paper that Sara had wrote on.

"No, I have to go now, but it was nice to see you again", Sara said

"And you Sara, and you look great Sara", Judy said smiling ,

Sara walked towards the door and then turned to Judy and said, "Thanks, and Judy can you not tell Gil…Grissom I was here",

Judy nodded and Sara was gone into the cab again,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom made his way back to the townhouse; he opened the door to Bruno jumping on him,

"Down boy", Grissom said patting the dog,

Grissom made his way to the bedroom and sat on the bed, he pulled his shirt up and looked at his side, and it was all bruised, after putting his shirt back over his bruised side he kicked his shoes off and lay on the bed, Bruno was at the side of the bed on the floor,

Grissom lay looking at the ceiling, _I have to find Sara, but where would she go, _he thought as he started to cry.

Grissom cried himself to sleep

Bruno was barking and Grissom jumped up from the bed, but as he jumped he held onto his side,

Grissom could here a knock at the door and ran to the door, it hurt every time he moved but what if it was Sara, "Bruno stop", he shouted as he opened the door.

TBC

I had to finish it there as my shift ended at work

Hope to post later tonight. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I get to Grissom answering the door it's back to Sara and what she did after she left the note for Warrick. **

Sara got dropped off in the cab at the diner that she used to go with Grissom and the others,

Sara watched as the cab drove away then walked into the diner;

Sara smiled as she walked in the door, remembering the last time she was here,

Sitting down and putting her case next to the chair she ordered a coffee,

Sitting waiting on Warrick to call she sat back in the chair and looked around the place, it hadn't changed, well apart from the staff,

The waitress brought her coffee over; Sara smiled and said thanks,

Looking over to the seat by the window, Sara thought back to the first time she came here with Grissom without the rest of the team,

Grissom had been watching her most of the shift and as the shift had ended Sara walked into Grissom's office and before she could say anything he had said, have you got plans for breakfast Sara.

Sara had said no and before she knew it she was sitting in the diner with Grissom, they didn't say much to start with, but when Grissom locked eyes with her they didn't have to say anything,

After the diner they went back to Grissom's townhouse and made love, and after three months Sara had moved in,

Sara's thoughts stopped as her cell phone rang it was Warrick.

After speaking to Warrick on the phone she finished her coffee, paid the bill, picked up her case and walked outside to wait for Warrick.

As Sara stood outside waiting on Warrick she thought back to standing in the same car park and kissing Grissom,

Sara closed her eyes and could see Grissom cup her face and kiss her, a soft kiss and then he had said to her, I'm sorry for not doing this sooner Sara,

Sara opened her eyes and Warrick was standing in front of her,

Warrick throw his arms around her and hugged her and said, "Sara it's so good to see you",

Sara started to cry and as Warrick stood back and looked at her he said, "Come on lets get you to my place",

And they both walked to Warrick's car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once back at Warrick's Sara told him about the message she left Grissom and how he didn't show up at the airport,

They sat for a few hours talking about where Sara had gone after she left and Warrick told her about the others and that Nick was away on holiday with his new girlfriend.

Sara was tired after her flight and they upset of Grissom not turning up she fell asleep on the sofa when Warrick went to make them another coffee.

Warrick put a cover over Sara and smiled, _she looked different_, _how could he do this to her_, _he needs a good talking to,_ he thought as he moved her case into his spare bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom opened the door, Warrick walked in as the door opened,

"Come in Warrick, what's up" Grissom said turning to look at Warrick as he brushed past him,

Grissom was holding his side as he turned round.

"What's up, Sometimes I would love to hit you Grissom", Warrick said pacing up and down as Grissom closed the door,

Bruno was wagging his tail at Warrick,

Warrick patted the dog's head and then he started to shout at Grissom making the dog bark,

"Even if you didn't want to see her you could have at least have told me or Catherine or even Greg that Sara was coming home, so she had someone to meet her, Grissom I can't believe you didn't go and meet her, what's up with you?", Warrick was now face to face with Grissom,

"Warrick I…" he started to say before Warrick continued, "Since she left we have looked after you and we know how much you love Sara, I know she left but ….."

But Warrick was stopped by Grissom shouting, "WARRICK SHUT UP",

By this time Bruno had went into the kitchen and lay under the table.

Warrick stopped talking and Grissom continued, "I did go to the airport to get Sara, but I was knocked down", Grissom lifted his shirt to show Warrick the bruises.

"Oh man, you ok", Warrick said,

"yeah but where is Sara now", Grissom said as he pulled his shirt back down,

"At mine, she is asleep", Warrick said.

Grissom walked into the bedroom and picked up his shoes, he winced as he bent down and then sitting on the bed, Warrick had followed him into the bedroom,

"You need to go to hospital Grissom", Warrick said,

"No Warrick I need to go see Sara" he said getting up from the bed and walking to the front door,

"Well come on you drive", Grissom said as they both left the town house.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you not drive any faster", Grissom said, as Warrick drove them to his house

**Thanks for reading and leaving your comments, and I have been told I have to stop writing fluff lol, but I like fluff ;)**

"Can you not drive any faster", Grissom said, as Warrick drove them to his house.

Warrick just looked at his boss then back to the road,

Grissom was holding his side and you could see from his face he was in pain,

As Warrick stopped at some traffic lights, he turned to look at Grissom, who looked drained,

"Gris I think we should go to the hospital, you can see Sara when you have seen a doctor, she isn't going anywhere, she was asleep when I left", Warrick said,

"Just drive Warrick", Grissom said as he tried to sit up straight in the seat.

Warrick shook his head and looked straight ahead to the road in front of him,

It felt like the longest drive ever for Grissom,

Warrick turned the corner and Grissom could see Warrick's house,

Grissom felt week but he took a deep breath and when Warrick stopped the car he opened the door and stepped out, as he put one foot on the ground he took another deep breath, he knew he had broken something but the pain was nothing like the pain he was feeling on missing Sara at the airport.

Warrick put the key in the door and Grissom followed him inside,

Warrick pointed to a door and Grissom walked in to the room, Warrick went into the other room.

Grissom smiled as he saw Sara spread out on the sofa, she had a cover over her, the one Warrick covered her with before he left to go to Grissom's,

Grissom kneeled on the floor in front of her face; he winced as he felt more pain from his side,

Grissom lifted his hand to touch her face but stopped, he just wanted to look at Sara, his beautiful Sara, who he loved so much, who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Grissom looked at her for a few minutes then said, "Sara", it was more of a whisper,

Grissom brushed her brown hair from her face and kissed her cheek, looking at her move he whispered, "Sara I have missed you so much",

Sara opened her eyes to see Grissom's face, at first she thought she was dreaming,

Grissom looked into her eyes,

Sara smiled and as she went to open her mouth Grissom kissed her lips, and then looked into her eyes again,

"I missed you at the airport honey", he said as Sara sat up on the sofa,

Grissom was still kneeling down as he knew if he got up it would hurt him,

"I thought you didn't come", Sara said smiling.

They took each other's hand's and Sara leaned forward and kissed him, then looking at him, "I've missed you Gil", Sara said as a tear slid down her face,

Grissom broke from one of her hands and wiped it from her cheek,

Sara brought her hand to his face; Grissom closed his eyes the feel of Sara touching his face felt so good,

As Grissom opened his eyes Sara's lips brushed his lips,

Grissom brought his body up closer to Sara's, not thinking about the pain as they kissed,

They broke from the kiss and they stood up holding each other as Sara's hands made there way round his waist Grissom let a cry out,

Sara jumped back and looked at Grissom as he was bent over holding his side,

Warrick came running into the room, "That's it hospital now", he shouted as he stood in front of them both,

"What is it?" Sara asked,

Grissom looked up to Sara's face, as Warrick took hold of Grissom,

"Sara take his other arm we need to get him to a hospital, he was knocked down at the airport", Warrick said looking at Grissom.

Sara took his other side and they got him into the car, Sara sat in the back of the car with Grissom as Warrick drove.

They didn't say anything on the way to the hospital they just gazed into each others eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom had broken his ribs, after being seen to at the hospital Warrick had drove Grissom and Sara back to Grissom's townhouse.

Sara opened the front door to an excited dog,

Sara helped Grissom onto the sofa then she turned and hugged Bruno, "I have missed you", she said as the dog licked her face.

Sitting next down to Grissom and holding his hand she looked around the townhouse,

Bruno was lying at her feet,

"Squeezing Grissom's hand she said, "It's good to be home",

Grissom smiled and leaned over to kiss Sara but had to sit back as the pain killers hadn't kicked in yet,

"You need to sit and rest Gil", Sara said as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, as she went to pull away Grissom put his hand behind her head and brought her close to him,

"This keeps the pain away", he said as he kissed Sara.

THE END

.


End file.
